


Haikyuu Smuts/Imagines

by CE0ofCHA0S



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Anime, Choking, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, LEWD, Only One Bed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Stalking, Yandere, dark content, haikyuu fluff, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CE0ofCHA0S/pseuds/CE0ofCHA0S
Summary: Hey! I’m Lynn and I used to write on Wattpad. Seeing as they’ve decided to start deleting mature/18+ creator’s works, I’m keeping all of my work backed up here :) I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



Okay so hi :)

These are gonna be your warnings for this story  
I'll be putting the kinks, dark subjects, and relationships i write for as well as the ones i do NOT write for  
I know it's embarrassing to read through a list of kinks but I encourage you to do so, the last thing I want is for anyone here to be uncomfortable 

If you happen to ignore the warnings, which are also at the top of each and every single chapter, i'm sorry, i don't wanna hear about how you don't like the story

———————————————————————————

Okay so on with the warnings and shit

CW/TW  
-Dark Content  
-Hard Kinks

Kinks i DO write for include:  
-Daddy/Mommy Kink  
-Size Kink  
-Breeding Kink  
-Spit Kink  
-Voice Kink  
-Knife Kink  
-Gun Kink  
-Exhibitionism  
-Voyeurism  
-Dom/Sub  
-Body Worship  
-rope bunny/rigging  
-Temperature play  
-Pet play (leashes and collars but nothing wear the character is in a cage or eating from a bowl)  
-Wax play  
-Impact play  
-Choking  
-Virtual Sex  
-Edging  
-Praise/Degradtion  
-Mutual/Guided Mastubation  
-Roleplay  
-Shower Sex  
-Sensory Deprivation  
-Overstim  
-Cucking  
-S&M  
Etc :)

Kinks i DO NOT write for include:  
-water sports  
-foot fetish

Relationships i DO write for include:  
-WLW  
-Enby  
-Threesome

Relationships i DO NOT write for include:  
-MLM  
-Poly

(just a short side note: although i feel like i shouldnt have to explain this, i will. I do not write for MLM or BL because i don't want to fetishize them. it makes me uncomfy so please respect that :) )

Dark Content i write for includes:  
-adultery/cheating  
-yandere  
-stalking  
-dub/con  
-teacher/student (college/third year of HS obviously)  
-Age Gap (all characters will be between the ages of 18-45 years)  
-Mafia  
-horror  
-death  
-murder

Uhmmm i believe that's all  
Thank you guys for taking the time to read through this and i hope you enjoy your time here :)


	2. Sugawara Koushi Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: oral sex (male receiving)/ Dacryphilia/ oral fixation/ overstimulation/ 
> 
> Word Count: 1431

“Don't look at me like that." Koushi chuckles and leans down to kiss your forehead, "i'm trying to finish my assignment." you're chewing on your hoodie string, thick saliva pooling on your tongue not because of the taste, but the urge to have something, anything, in your mouth. Your eyes are wide and glassy and trained on the thick grey sweatpants that sit a little too low on Suga's hips. 

Suga, unbeknownst to you, had been working in lust-flooded agony for the past hour. The essay he's been trying to power through is due tomorrow yet he finds it hard to make any leeway. His brain feels fried save for the thoughts of you on your knees for him with tears in your eyes. As much as he tries to push them to the back of his mind he can't because the images just keep shoving their way back to the front. 

His hand comes up to brush your hair out of your face with gentle fingers. You lean up into his touch, smiling a bit as he rolls his eyes, "I can't even get a single fucking assignment done with you around." 

"That sounds like a you problem." you mutter, absentmindedly nudging your face against the warmth of his chest. Suga's skin is always warm. More often than not you're cuddled up with him during winter, desperately trying to keep warm. 

"I can make that your problem too, don't test me." He finally gives up on trying to burn through the essay and slams his laptop shut, startling you a bit. 

"You're stressed out, aren't you?" you speak, the string still in your mouth, and wiggle around until you're straddling your boyfriend's hips with his hard on digging into your inner thigh. He grins up at you as all of his worries start to slowly fade away. 

"Just a little bit." Suga sighs and slips his hands up under your sweater just to pinch at the warm skin of your stomach. He's always loved touching your stomach, whether he's showing you how deep he is while he's railing you or just wants to keep his hands warm during a cuddling session. You, at the feeling of his calloused palms smoothing over the barrel of your chest, drop the string from your mouth and lean forward. Your lips brush against the shell of his ear, letting your hot breath hit the sensitive skin, and Koushi shivers under you. 

"Lemme help." your hands come up to cup his neck. 

"You don't have to honey." Koushi leans his head to the side, his eyes squeezing shut when you press a wet kiss to that one sensitive spot on the side of his neck. 

"I know," you sit up straight, a pout making you bottom lip pucker out, "but i want to." 

Suga smiles and reaches up yet again to tuck your hair behind your ear, "Go ahead then." he nods, watching attentively as you slip down onto the carpet. It takes you a minute to get comfortable on your knees but he's more than willing to wait. When you finally get into a good position you reach up, hook your fingers under the thick band of his sweats and boxers, and tug them down to his ankles. 

Koushi squirms as you tap your fingers along his thighs. The fleeting touches make him impatient but he does his best to contain himself. After all, you were the one that offered and he's certainly not about to force you into anything. He lets you work at your own pace and tries to come off as completely calm.   
(we love a gentleman)

You lean down to take his dick in your mouth, cringing inwardly as obscene amounts of drool start to trickle down past your fingers and onto his abdomen. It feels so good to him though, having the wet heat of your mouth enveloping his cock is addictive. Suga's brown eyes are trained on the way your lips are stretched around his shaft, the head making your cheek bulge slightly. His hand weighs heavy on the back of your head as a passive aggressive reminder that he could take control at any moment. 

"Shit-" Suga gasps, his head falling back against the couch as you drag your tongue along the underside of his cock., tracing the veins along it. His hips buck upwards roughly and you choke. You sit up a little taller on your knees and brace both hands on your boyfriend's thighs to get an advantage. He lets his hips fall back down onto the couch with a loud, pathetic, whimper. "G-good girl, just li- ah- just like that." poor baby's voice cracks and stutters so badly, he can barely form coherent thoughts. 

You relax your throat and take him as deep as you can, trying to coax more sweet sounds from his lips. Koushi gives in when he feels himself hit the back of your throat, spikes of pleasure causing his abs to convulse. He grasps a bunch of your hair between his fingers and holds you in place as he rocks his hips forward, broken moans ripping his throat. Heavy tears start to pool in your eyes. You drag your nails down Suga's thighs and squeeze your eyes shut to clear up your blurry vision. 

"F-fuckfuckfuckfuck-" his toes curl up in his socks, heels digging into the carpet until his legs are stiff. You reach up, swatting the boy's hand away, and sit back to take in a deep, very much needed breath. "No, no, no..." Suga whines and flexes his fingers to try and work out all the cramps. "Sugar please, please keep going."

"I will," you promise, leaning forward again and wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, "you just have to be patient." he whimpers and tries to buck up into your hand, searching for some sort of friction or relief from the awfully painful ache between his thighs. 

"F-feels good," his voice drops a few octaves, brow pinching together when you lower your mouth back onto him slowly, "fuckk..." he groans out. His moans motivate you to set a steady rhythm, bobbing your head while your hand takes care of what you can't reach. 

Koushi writhes under you. He squirms and shakes, his hands, balled up into tight fists, occasionally slamming down on the arm of the couch to unintentionally startle you. When his feet dig into the floor again you think maybe he's trying to escape the pleasure or that maybe he wants you to stop. Everytime you start to slow down though he begs for you to keep going. 

Pretty tears have started to form in Suga's eyes from the overstimulation. He;s biting down on his knuckles to keep from slamming his hand down again while the free one tangles in your hair again. Sometimes you forget how sensitive he can get, that even the slightest bit of pleasure can make him absolutely feral but you love that about him.

You focus on the sensitive tip, pulling your tongue upwards and sucking gently just to watch the way his back arches when you do. "M-'m gonna cum." Koushi sucks in a bout of air through gritted teeth and steels himself up against the back of the couch. His hand yanks back on your hair before he shoves you down on his dick and you choke violently. Koushi feels awful when he sees the tears that start flowing down your cheeks but he doesn't wanna let you up fearful that you'll keep him from cumming again. 

Your nails dig into his thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and you drag them down to his knees. 

"AH~" Suga's cock twitches against your throat before he pulls back and releases all over your tongue. He's trying to speak but it all comes out as incoherent babbling. You find it adorable how it only takes two orgasms to get him all riled up to the point of tears. 

You reach up to wipe the mixture of saliva, tears, and stray cum from your lips and cheeks, then tuck him back into his pants. Suga's chest is still heaving with raspy breaths when you crawl back up into his lap and start wiping the tears and drool from his own pretty face. 

He leans into your touch with a sigh, his brain slowly coming back to him. "You're so good to me." he mumbles, grabbing your wrists and flipping you so that you're lying underneath him on the couch, your ankles hooked together behind his back, "let me make you feel good too."


	3. Iwaizumi Hajime Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: soft Dom! Iwa/ fem!reader/ praise kink/ more comfort sex (apparently that's all Ik how to write)/ pet name (princess)/ 
> 
> Word Count: 1910

"Come to bed when you're done okay?" Iwa kisses your temple, his lips still wet from brushing his teeth. 

"K." you reply, your voice empty of any emotion. It's late, almost midnight, and though most people may mistake your bitter tone for exhaustion, Hajime knows you better than that. He knows when you're sad, when you're mad, hell he even knows when you're hungry, all without you having to tell him because when you started dating, he made sure to know each of your little emotional cues. Iwa just wants to be a good boyfriend and he figured that getting to know you like that was the best way. 

"I love you." he leans down against to kiss your forehead again and you wish more than anything that he would just go the fuck to bed and leave you alone like he had done all day long. It was petty to think that, you're whole-heartedly aware, but being ignored hurts, especially when you're needy. 

"Love you too." you mumble the words past your toothbrush and lean down to spit, "i'll be there in a minute." Iwa sighs, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweats, and turns to leave. As he walks to the bedroom he thinks back to anything he could've done to piss you off in the past week, and he thinks hard. 

While you brush your teeth, you keep your eyes focused on the plain white sink, water swirling down into the drain with a hollow gurgling sound. Your mind races with thoughts of so many different things that it's hard to keep up or distinguish where one thought ends and another begins. One of them makes a sort of heat pool between your thighs and you grimace shamefully. 

You put your toothbrush back in the cup beside Iwa's and turn off the bathroom light. 

The hall air is cozily warm. Hajime has always liked to keep the house warmer, especially during the winter. He really just can't stand being cold and you adore that about him. The bedroom is even warmer than the hall, the soft buzz of the heater running throughout your small apartment droning on in your still busy head. Iwaizumi props himself up on strong arms as you crawl into bed, and he shoots you a lazy smile. 

"Princess?" he calls your pet name in a raspy voice and tugs your back to his chest. You curl up beside your boyfriend and rest your head on the fluffy pillows giving him a soft hum in response. "What's wrong?" he runs his thick fingers through your hair to try and soothe you. 

"It's just been an off day." you sigh, leaning back into his touch gratefully. What you really meant is that it had been a day full of hiding away from Hajime and shamefully trying to take care of your own *issues* because he was so frustrated with his work and you didn't want to disturb him. 

"Ok?" Iwa pries a bit further, brown eyes narrowing with concern. 

With a sigh you continue, "and i missed you," you admit and shrug nonchalantly, "i just didn't wanna bother you, you looked so upset." you've become so used to either bottling up your feelings or brushing them off that you can barely choke out the sentence past your quickly tightening throat. It feels almost selfish to put your problems on him.

Hajime sighs, disappointed solely in himself, "i'm sorry babe. I had a lot of meetings to plan today, i really didn't mean to ignore you." he nudges his nose against your neck wearily, a yawn forcing his jaw open involuntarily. 

"No it's okay, clients suck. I get that." you nestle yourself further into the safety and warmth of the covers. One of his hands comes down to brush over your thigh and your breath hitches, the wetness starting to soak through your underwear. 

"Princess," he sighs, laying on his back and tugging you up onto his lap, "you're so beautiful you know that?" Hajime starts to run his knuckles over the skin of your cheek, "and i'm sorry for always pushing you away." A simple touch and some sappy words shouldn't have you getting snot-nosed and teary-eyed this late at night but here you are with your lips trembling and your hands shaking as you support yourself against your boyfriend's chest. 

"Don't cry, you're okay baby. I've got you." Iwa assures you gently, cupping your cheeks fully with both palms and pulling you down to kiss your forehead with warm, gentle, lips. 

"I'm sorry-" you wipe your tears away with clumsy hands, embarrassment flooding your body from head to toe. 

Hajime gives you a soft smile, using his fingers to tuck your hair behind your ear, then trails those fingers down your jaw and neck, "I'm here now princess, you can take what you need." his hands come down to rub along your thighs, calloused palms scratching slightly at your smooth skin. 

"I can?" you adjust the Godzilla hoodie you're wearing, technically Iwaizumi's, so that it sits just above your hips. Your boyfriend grins and slowly slips his warm hands up under the fabric, cupping the underside of your tits. 

"Of course. Just tell me what to do." he runs his thumbs over your nipples, chuckling when you sink your teeth into your bottom lip, "tell me what you want."

"Want your cock Iwa." you reach down to tug at the band of his sweatpants needily and he laughs. You're so cute, pawing at his thighs and running your fingers through his hair just to try and convince him when you really don't need to. He'll give you anything you want because you're his princess and all he wants is to see you happy or, in this case, fucked out because he's making you feel so good. 

"'S all yours Princess." he slurs wearily, scooting backwards to sit against the headboard with you in his lap. In this position he's able to kiss your hair and your forehead, his slightly dry lips doing their best to make you feel all the love he has to offer. 

You palm him through his sweatpants, working him up and relishing the deep, breathy, groans he lets out into your hair. "P-pretty baby." he huffs out, grasping your hips hard enough to bruise. Hajime only releases your hips so that he can tug your underwear down past your thighs and throw them to the floor. He brings you closer to his chest and buries his face in your neck, losing himself is the sweet smell of your slowly fading perfume. 

You glance up at Iwa, your fingers hooked under the hem of his pants, and he gives you a reassuring nod. After a whole day of frustrating clients and unintentionally mixing up schedules, this is what he needs. He just wants to relax and pleasure you and make sure you're okay. You're his number one priority, always have been, always will be.   
(besides Tooru smh)

You lift yourself up, position your hips right over his, and slowly sink down on his dick. The stretch is still painful even after countless times of Hajime railing you into next week. Your fingers find desperate purchase on his shoulders, nails biting into his sensitive skin. 

"E-easy." Iwaizumi gasps, his hands prying yours away. Instead he laces your fingers together with his own and squeezes, "take your time baby." he leans forward again to nudge his nose up against your neck lovingly. 

You take your boyfriend's advice and gradually work his length into you, the slick dripping from your cunt making it a lot easier for both of you. When you're finally fully seated, his hips pressed snugly against yours, you give the burning ache in both your thighs and pelvis time to fade away. It feels so good just to have him inside of you, his tip grazing the edge of your cervix. 

Much to Iwa's relief you finally start to move. He lets you put your hands back up on his shoulders, playfully making you promise not to claw him first, and rests his head back on the headboard. His pretty brown eyes flutter shut, lips hanging open just slightly, as you raise up almost all the way off of him and then sink back down. 

As you pick up the pace, praise starts to spew from Hajime's mouth. His hands shoot forward, clumsily grabbing at your hips so that he can help you. "Doin' so good Princess, fuck-" he worries his bottom lip, trying to refrain from thrusting upwards. Tonight is supposed to be about you, he doesn't wanna ruin that. "You're so pretty," he brings a hand up to cup your tear-slick jaw, "i l-love you."

"I love you too." you let your head fall into the crook of his neck, your thighs starting to burn with effort. Iwa can feel your legs start to tremble so he decides to help you out a little bit. He holds your body up, digs his heels into the mattress, and rocks his hips slowly upwards. 

Breathy whines push past your lips and fill Hajime's head with thick, cloudy lust. . He knows he's doing good when you squeal out his name, your creaming cunt tightening around his cock sporadically. He loves the way you try and refrain from scratching his shoulders, still following his orders even when he's about to make you cum. 

"Pretty girl-" he brings his thumb to your clit, drawing tight circles over it with the rough pad of his thumb, "c'mon say my name again." 

"ha-Hajime, ah..." you whine, squeezing your eyes shut when he gives you a hard thrust upwards. Pressure starts to form in your abdomen making your back arch and your thighs tremble. 

"Good girl. You gonna cum?" you nod wordlessly, your hand coming up to catch a droplet of drool that was threatening to spill over. Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses your lips briefly, "go ahead princess. Make a mess." his thumb alternates between agonizingly slow and soft, and scarily fast and hard. The switches make your head dizzy but it brings you to your release nonetheless. 

You lurch forward and throw your arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders as you cum on his cock, quite literally making a mess. He holds you to his chest, mumbling more praise into your ear and rides you throughout your high until he finally comes to his own. 

He doesn't pull out but instead buries himself deep inside of you with a pleasured grunt. For a moment the both you sit there, chests heaving and pressing up agianst the other. When the air between the two of you grows stuffy you finally climb off your boyfriends lap and sit beside Hajime. 

"You feel okay?" he asks, looking over you for any sort of discomfort. 

You nod, "I'm great. What about you?"

"You always make me feel good baby." Iwa kisses your temple before he tugs his pants back up onto his hips, "lemme get you some underwear okay?"

He gets up for a brief moment, then comes back with a pair of his boxers. You put your hands up and Iwa tosses them to you, smiling when you catch the fabric and slip it up your legs. Iwa lays down next to you and tugs you back up against his chest. His lips press sweet kisses the the back of your neck, the touch lulling you to sleep.


End file.
